No One Can Know
by Eddy13
Summary: As the TV Tropes name says, Status Quo Is God.


**A/N: This is a plot bunny that's been in my head for some time. I figured it was time to get it out. To those wondering, the next chapter of "An Old Foe Returns" is in the works, but it might take a little more time to get out. Anyway, I don't own Kim Possible, though I'm glad she's finally on Disney XD. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I.**

In a dark room, two large burly men were meeting with their boss.

"I trust you've seen the news reports?" he asked them.

"Unfortunately, yes" Mr. Smith replied "It's on ever channel".

"The whole world is talking about the invasion and how there is life out there" added Mr. Smith.

"This cannot be allowed" their boss said "The world isn't ready for this. Prepare for Operation Wipeout".

"Yes, sir" the Smiths said.

**II.**

Kim never felt more proud of her boyfriend in all her life. Not forty eight hours ago, he not only saved her life, but he embraced his destiny.

"I still can't get over what you can do" she said in surprise as they relaxed on Ron's couch, the Possibles staying with the Stoppables while their home was being rebuilt.

"_You_ can't get over it?" Ron asked "What about me? Heh, guess I'm going to be a better sidekick in the future".

"Yeah, I'm thinking not" Kim said with a shake of her head.

"Wait, you're firing me?" Ron asked worried.

"No" Kim said with another shake "I'm _promoting_ you. After what you've done, I think you deserve to be called a full fledge partner".

Ron was shocked. He didn't expect this. "Y-You mean it?"

"Totally" Kim said fondly "With your new skills, the bad guys better look out".

**III.**

Drakken was conflicted. On the one hand, he finally achieved the victory and admiration he longed for, although it was for saving the world instead of ruling it. Also, now that he had been given a full pardon for his actions, his reputation as a supervillain was ruined. So, what now? Take advantage of his new fame and pursue a new life? Or go back to trying to take over the world?

Also, there was Shego.

After that little incident with his plant powers, things had been awkward around his assistant. He was feeling lightheaded and whenever she got near him, he started sweating up a storm. What did it mean?

"Well, Doc" Shego said as she came into the main chamber of the lair, bringing him out of his thoughts "What do we do now?"

After some careful thinking, Drakken finally came to a conclusion.

"I don't know about the direction we'll take in life now" he said as he turned to the green woman "But there is something I think we need to talk about".

"Uh, what?" Shego asked nervously.

Drakken then leaned in.

**IV.**

"Have all the remains to the alien tech been transported to Area 51?" the boss asked.

"Affirmative" Mr. Smith said "It took some doing to get it away from the Possible residence".

"And has all the damage caused by the machines been repaired?"

"Yes, Sir' Mr. Smith replied.

"Good, then we're ready" their boss said "Activate the mind eraser".

**V.**

Out in space, a large, strange satellite floated. Suddenly, the front opened and a large cannon popped out. Pointing directly at the planet, it fired a beam that enveloped the entire planet.

**VI.**

"Give it up, Drakken" Kim said as she squared off against Shego "If you think we're letting you use that Controller Cannon to take over every machine in the world, you're crazy".

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Drakken said maniacally before laughing, only to be cut off as a collar of petals popped out of his neck right on time.

"Grr. Stupid, worthless things!" the mad scientist shouted as he ripped the petals out "I've been trying to find a way to purge myself of this useless mutation and so far, nothing!"

Shego smirked "As if you weren't ridiculous enough as it was. Speaking of which" she said as she looked towards Ron who was running around dodging the blasts from the henchmens' staffs "When will your boy ever get some decent skills?"

"Oh, I don't know" Kim said with a shrug and she dodged a punch "I think he's fine enough as it is".

At that moment, Ron ran past Drakken's cannon, only to unceremously trip, causing a blast aimed for him to hit the cannon, resulting in a chain reaction that caused it to spark and shake.

"Time to go, Ron!" Kim said as she picked her sidekick up off the ground and fired her grappling hook at the ceiling, pulling them up and out of the lair just as the cannon exploded.

Fortunately, Drakken, Shego, and the henchmen survived the blast as usual, but Drakken was feeling down as he crawled out of the wreckage.

"Oh, Shego" he whined "When will I ever taste victory?"

"Face it, Doc" Shego said with a sigh "It's never going to happen".

**VII.**

"Was the mindwipe successful?"

"Yes sir" said Mr. Smith "No body remembers a thing about the invasion, not even its saviors".

"Excellent" the boss said before his eyes narrowed "You don't regret what had to be done, do you?"

"Not at all, Sir" Mr. Smith said emotionlessly "It was for the best. No one must ever know the truth, even at the expense of one's victory".

"Good" the boss said "You are dismissed".

With that, Mr. Smith and Mr. Smith left the room.

* * *

**A/N: I always wondered how the Smiths would react in response to the Lorwardian invasion. Considering they had no problem humiliating Ron with his potty training video, I could see them doing something like this. If you feel this was unjust, well, perhaps if I get enough reviews, I may do a sequel.**


End file.
